The present invention is an elevator installation with a compensating-means guide.
In association with elevator installations, the term “compensating means” is to be understood as a flexible means in the form of a rope, belt, or chain, which is hung at each of its two ends from the elevator car and the counterweight respectively and forms a hanging loop of compensating means. The purpose of the compensating means is to compensate the effect, on the driving force needed on the traction sheave, of the weight of the suspension and driving means (suspension ropes, suspension belts), which depends on the position of the car in the elevator shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,488,125 shows an elevator installation with a compensating-means guide in which the rope-shaped compensating-means form a loop of compensating-means which in the area of its reversal is guided by a plurality of guide pulleys arranged in a frame.
The compensating-means guide as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,488,125 has certain disadvantages. When built in, it occupies a relatively large amount of space which in certain elevator installations is not available. Should there be metallic contact between the compensating means and the guide pulleys, noise is produced. The rigidly supported pulleys cannot damp oscillations occurring in the compensating means.